Adoptive cell therapy (ACT) using tumor reactive T-cells following host lymphodepletion can lead to positive, objective, and durable responses in cancer patients. However, this therapy can involve sophisticated cell processing and in vitro lymphocyte culturing for extended periods. These procedures have introduced technical, regulatory, and logistic challenges to the successful use of antigen-specific T cells as a biological therapy. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved methods for treating cancer using adoptive cell therapy.